


we dive in gold to become prizes and trophies

by LadySpearWife



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Lewis' sixth title ride, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 13:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySpearWife/pseuds/LadySpearWife
Summary: His damning tongue licks a smear of white from his lips before he mutters, addictive accent and breathlessness dampening the words, “congratulations, Lewis.”And his name on Charles’ mouth is everything he could ever want.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Charles Leclerc
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	we dive in gold to become prizes and trophies

Charles is _talking _on his cock, and Lewis is going insane, body melting under every cruel, clever stroke of his tongue. His mind is hidden through a veil of podium champagne and the perfect image of this merciless boy king on his knees.

It threatens to choke him alive. His fingers curl on the mattress, a hopeless search for something tangible because – God, God, God, Charles’ lips look magnificent, red and shiny around him, just barely touching his navel before he pulls back. It’s a porn star blowjob: hungry and _shameless_. There’s spit on his cheeks and chin, for fuck’s sakes. Lewis is powerless, utterly at his mercy, and that gets a desperate groan from him, more than the meaningless words, the realization that he’d let Charles do anything.

He comes with a breathless scream, body scorching with the sheer _strength _of it, and it’s impossible to resist the temptation of dragging Charles closer and burying himself in the sinful heat of his velvety mouth. Lewis is a hedonist at heart, and Charles is here, willing and open and staring him with those minx, teary eyes that have haunted his dreams. This is better than any jerk off fantasy he’s ever had, the best celebration he could think of. He has to indulge, to take it all – it’s his true nature.

Charles climbs on his lap, even though Lewis is too boneless to find a proper reaction to this debauched, ravenous champion-to-be. He’s hard, cock red and leaking between them, begging for attention – and _fuck_. Charles is touching himself, rocking on his thigh and gasping with every little twist of his own wrist.

His damning tongue licks a smear of white from his lips before he mutters, addictive accent and breathlessness dampening the words, “congratulations, _Lewis_.”

And his name on Charles’ mouth is everything he could ever want.


End file.
